David Anders
|birthplace = Grants Pass, OR |family = Tony Holt Jeri Holt Arik Holt Jason Holt Maili Holt |yearsactive = 2001-present }} David Anders Holt (better known by his stage name of David Anders) is an American actor best known for his roles on Alias, Heroes, and Once Upon a Time. Biography Anders was born in Grants Pass, Oregon, on March 11, 1981, as David Holt. His parents were Tony and Jeri Holt, and he is the youngest of four children, having an older brother and two older adopted siblings. Anders began acting in school plays at a young age, but he spent most of time in high school playing sports such as basketball and tennis. When he was a senior in high school, at the age of fifteen, he played Philip the Apostle in a regional theater production of Jesus Christ Superstar. When he was eighteen, Anders won the part of George in his high school's production of Our Town, and following that, he went on to portray Freddy Eynsford-Hill in a production of My Fair Lady. After moving to Los Angeles, California, he took on the stage name of David Anders, since there was another actor using the name of David Holt. In 2001, Anders took on his first movie role, portraying a high school senior in the Olsen twins' series So Little Time. Later that same year, Anders landed the role of Julian Sark in Alias. Originally meant to be a guest star, Anders's character was then made into a series regular, which he continued portraying until 2006. During his time on Alias, he had to use a British accent for the character, despite the fact that he was of American descent. Before his acting debut in Alias, he worked at The Gap and taught tennis. Between 2001 and 2006, while working on Alias, he made guest appearances on a number of other TV shows, including Charmed, CSI, and Grey's Anatomy. He also worked in indie films and was involved in several plays. In 2002, Anders starred in the indie film The Surge. In December 2001, he appeared in The Source magazine in an advertisement for the rapper Canibus, in which Anders doubled as Eminem. In 2005, Anders joined the cast of Beautiful, an off-Broadway rock musical, being placed in the lead role. Beautiful was shown during the New York International Fringe Festival. During the same year, he participated in the film Circadian Rhythm. In 2006, he starred in the horror film Left in Darkness. In 2007, Anders played the role of ELI in the short film of the same name, ELI. He went on to be cast in a series regular role in the second season of the hit NBC series Heroes, starring as Adam Monroe/Takezo Kensei, a new character with the ability to regenerate. Anders was once again asked to use his British accent from Alias. He also starred in two other movies, Into the Blue 2: The Reef and The Revenant; and guest-starred in 24 and The Vampire Diaries. As of late 2011, Anders had a recurring role as Victor Frankenstein (as well as his Storybrook version Dr. Whale) on the ABC-produced show Once Upon A Time. Anders currently stars a Troy Cutler in the USA Network series Necessary Roughness and will be continuing his role in Once Upon a Time in its third season. In his personal life, Anders became a part of Alias and Heroes costar Greg Grunberg's band, Band From TV, in 2006. The other members of the band are Bonnie Somerville, who sings the main vocals alongside Anders; Hugh Laurie, who plays keyboards; and James Denton, who plays on guitar. The band's main goal is to raise money intended for major charities. On Criminal Minds Anders portrayed German abductor and killer Anton Harris in the Season Nine episode "To Bear Witness". Filmography *Once Upon a Time (2011-present) as Dr. Whale/Victor Frankenstein (10 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "To Bear Witness" (2013) TV episode - Anton Harris *Necessary Roughness (2013) as Troy Cutler (8 episodes) *Arrow (2013) as Cyrus Vanch *Neighbors (2012) as Timothy Longshanks (short) *House M.D. (2012) as Bill Koppelman *Archetype (2011) as RL7 (short, voice) *The Maiden and the Princess (2011) as Hammond (short) *The Vampire Diaries (2010-2011) as John Gilbert (12 episodes) *Undercovers (2010) as Matthew Hunt *Warehouse 13 (2010) as Jonah Raitt *24 (2010) as Josef Bazhaev (6 episodes) *Heroes (2007-2010) as Adam Monroe/Takezo Kensei (15 episodes) *Children of the Corn (2009) as Burton Stanton *The Revenant (2009) as Bart Gregory *Into the Blue 2: The Reef (2009) as Carlton (video) *Lie to Me (2009) as Staff Sgt. Russell Scott *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Jim (2 episodes) *ELI (2007) as ELI (short) *Left in Darkness (2006) as Donovan (video) *Deadwood (2006) as Infantryman *Alias (2002-2006) as Julian Sark (56 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2005) as Brian Miller *Circadian Rhythm (2005) as Garrison *Charmed (2005) as Count Roget *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004) as Travis Watson *Alias (2004) as Mr. Sark (video game, voice) *Player$ (2003) as Mr. Sark *The Source (2002) as Booji (credited as David Holt) *So Little Time (2001) as Senior High School Student External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors